The Black Parade
by JasperSAYSrelax128
Summary: When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city, to see a marching band. He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" He said "Because one day I'll leave you, to join the Black Parade." fullsum
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Edward: the hot, cool, player. Rosalie: the perfect, beautiful, blonde cheerleader. Emmett: the strong, handsome, athlete. Alice: the smart, theatre-queen, fashionista. Jasper: the dark, emotion-less drug dealer. Bella: the sarcastic, stand-offish scene girl.

They have nothing in common. Except that they are all living a lie.

Welcome to the Black Parade.

-

Based on the song "Welcome to the Black Parade" by My Chemical Romance. All Human.

_When I was a young boy, my father took me into the city to see a marching band. He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" He said "Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join The Black Parade."_


	2. Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters.**

Chapter 1: Edward

**Edward's POV:**

"What are you doing, Daddy?" I asked my dad as I ran up to him. He was leaving.

"Would you like to come with me, Edward? You're ten, you're old enough to come with me."

"Yes! Where are we going?"

"We're going to look at something special. We're going to see a marching band."

-

The crowd buzzed as we picked our way through to the front, and waited alongside the street. Suddenly, I saw a group headed down the street, and loud music playing. I watched in amazement as the band passed, carrying small and huge instruments.

My father crouched down to my level, looking me straight in the eyes.

He said, "Son when you grow up, would you be the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned?" He said "Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non-believers, the plans that they have made? Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom to lead you in the summer, to join The Black Parade."

"What's a Black Parade, Daddy?" I asked him, confused.

"You'll know what it is when the time comes, son."

"Why can't you lead them?"

"Because, I won't be here, Edward." He sighed.

"Why are you leaving? I don't want you to leave." I said sadly.

"Hopefully I won't, but everyone has to leave this world eventually. Just know that when I'm gone, they'll be counting on you. They'll be hard to detect, but they'll be there. They'll be the Black Parade."

He stood up, and I watched as the marching band finished passing by.

"The Black Parade..." I muttered to myself, as I watched the last of the colors flash by.

**7 YEARS LATER**

"Edward?" the girl from last night sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily, her voice thick with sleep. Her blonde hair hung in her eyes, and she peeked up at me from behind her lashes as I fixed my hair in the mirror on the wall of my room. "Why are you up so early?"

"School." I answered simply.

"Just come back to bed. I can think of a few things better to do..." she said seductively, eyeing my body. I ignored her, and continued getting ready.

"Thanks for the night, but I've got to go." I said, taking one last glance at the picture on the top of my dresser. It was a picture of my parents, with me sitting on my dad's shoulders. That was when we were all happy, here...together. The flashback flashed through my mind quickly...

"_I want ice cream!" I cheered from the backseat, as my mother and father were in the front seat. _

"_We're going, honey." Mom said. I smiled happily as we drove down the street, the darkness seeping through the windows, and the faint street-lights flashing by every once and a while. We came to an intersection, and were passing through, when I saw the lights headed straight for us, growing rapidly._

"_EDWARD!" Mom screamed, and I screamed as the drunk driver collided with the car._

_I woke in a daze, as I was still strapped into the backseat, and the windshield was shattered. "Mommy?" I asked, shaking her. "Mommy, Daddy, why are you sleeping? Wake up." I cried, shaking them harder. "Mommy? Daddy, wake up! Tell Mommy to wake up! Why are you sleeping?"_

I shook my head angrily, and looked back at the beautiful girl, before walking out of the room. "Esme will take care of you!" I called behind my back. I quickly jumped down the stairs, headed towards the door. I grabbed an apple as I passed the kitchen.

"Edward!" Esme called exasperatedly as I walked towards the door.

"This one's name is Becky....or Brittney. I can't remember." I called as I opened the door, and walked out.

"Edwa—" the door closed, shutting off my adoptive mother's voice. She really was too nice. I should buy her something. Maybe a muffin basket.

I started up my silver Volvo, and headed down the long drive towards the school. Forks High School.

**Reviews = Cupcakes.**


	3. Rosalie

**Oh yea, These are Cannon Couples, by the way.**

Chapter 2: Rosalie

**Rosalie's POV:**

"How much is here?" I asked, flipping through the bills as I sat on the trashed bed in my underwear.

"Five hundred."

"That's _it?!"_ I snapped, my eyes narrowing into a horrifying glare, directed at the man.

"What'd you expect? You're underage." He said, grinning smugly.

"Fuck you, cheapskate." I said, jumping off of the bed and quickly sliding my jeans on, and my shirt. I continued walking around the motel room, picking up my belongings.

"You already did." He grinned. I slipped on my heels.

"Thanks for the reminder. Now remind me not to do it again." I snapped, slamming the door behind me as I left. My stilettos clicked against the hard floor as I exited the motel, and walking towards my BMW. I sighed as I tucked the money into my purse. It would get us through…another day.

Another day, another bill, another _job._

That's how it was, since he left us. I can remember the day perfectly…

_I heard my mother's screams from downstairs._

"_You can't do this! What are we supposed to do?!"_

"_I don't give a shit!" my father screamed._

"_ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LEAVE YOUR DAUGHTER?!?!" she screamed, and I heard plates breaking. I walked out of my room and stood at the top of the stairs as I watched my parents fight._

"_Why should I care?" he said, and then walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. He left us with nothing._

She didn't have a job. She really couldn't, considering she never graduated High School, and her record for all of the shit she's done. It was my job to keep everything up.

I didn't have any other clothes with me, which meant I would be wearing my cheerleading outfit to school again. I sighed as I started the car and started driving towards the high school. Forks High School.

**Reviews = Cupcakes.**


	4. Emmett

Chapter 3: Emmett

**Emmett's POV:**

"You had better win at the game on Friday." My dad said as I sat at the kitchen table.

"Dad, its Monday. I don't have anything to worry about yet."

"I don't care! No son of _mine_ is going to be a failure!" he snapped as he poured his coffee. "I have to go, but you better be practicing." He said as he exited the kitchen.

"I've got it covered." I said, and heard the thump of the front door close as he left. I sighed as I reached into my pockets, and took out the pill bottle. "I've got it covered." I muttered again, and opened the bottle and took some of the pills.

I was the quarterback at my High School. And steroids had gotten me there.

My father was the kind of man who had everything he could ever want. He had money, cars, an amazing job, any new piece of technology he could ever ask for—yet he had nothing, except for me. My mom had left us after I was born, since they were really never married. The only thing he has is me, and he depends on me to make him happy. He counted on his 'son to make him proud.'

But as much as I could say for him, I could also say it for myself.

I _needed_ to win. Not only did I want, I needed it, like oxygen. It was the only thing that made me feel important, like I mattered in this world. It was the only thing I could do right.

I sighed as I jumped off the bar stool and headed out of the house, jumping into my Jeep and heading towards the school. Forks High School.

**Reviews = Cupcakes.**


	5. Alice

Chapter 4: Alice

**Alice's POV:**

"Mary Alice Brandon! What are you doing?"

"I'm....doing....stuff." was my intelligent answer. I finished sewing the pants, and stared at my creation. It was perfect. Delilah would be ecstatic when she saw them.

"Eat your breakfast!" my mom snapped. I rolled my eyes. I walked to the door and opened it, grabbing a hold of the toast she had on a plate, shoving it in my mouth.

"thwere. Hwappwy?" I asked through the mouthful of food. She sighed, and left. I slammed my door shut and spit out the food in the garbage can. I walked over to my giant mirror, and stared at my reflection. I cringed, and looked away, disgusted. I looked horrible!

"I...am so....fat." I muttered as I slowly opened my eyes and peeked at my reflection. I knew I shouldn't have had that extra pack of crackers.

I knew what I had to do.

I walked into my bathroom and headed straight for the toilet. After I was done, I washed my mouth out with Listerine. I sighed as I sat down lazily on my bed. Forcing myself to throw it all up was always hard work. My head felt slightly dizzy and I felt weak. I glanced over at the mirror again. Yes, I should definitely be able to fit into Prada's new line if I kept this up.

I got up and grabbed my bag, skipping down the stairs.

"Have a nice day!" my mother called as I ran out the door.

"Yea, fine, whatever." I said as I jumped into my yellow Porsche, and started heading towards the school. Forks High School.

**Reviews = Cupcakes.**


	6. Jasper

Chapter 5: Jasper

**Jasper's POV:**

"_Eighty?!"_

"Take it or leave it." I snapped.

"Eighty is too much for this little." He sneered.

"Take it, or leave it, Alex."

"I'll take it. But Jasper, just because you're the only drug dealer around doesn't mean you should charge us a fucking arm and a leg."

I threw the bag at him and took the money, quickly counting out the twenties.

"You gonna smoke now?" he asked me, and I turned to look at him. My lips pulled back into a grin.

"Of course." I answered as if it were obvious, because, really, it was.

I opened my bag and pulled out some things, and quickly rolled a joint, and taking a lighter to the end. The flame licked at the paper and weed, and started blazing as I took a deep breath in, relishing in the sweetness. My mind buzzed and the back of my throat tickled as I inhaled. I exhaled in a cough, looking at Alex.

"Where do you get this shit?" he asked, taking a hit. "I can't find anything anywhere."

"Connections." I answered, thinking of where I got my drugs. Considering I was the only drug dealer around here, I could get away with selling shit to them over-priced. Sure, they complained, but if they fucking wanted it, they would buy it. I ordered it secretly from a friend who grows it.

Drugs are my life. I have nothing else. Not since my sister died.

Every type of drug suits me. Ecstasy, Meth, Marijuana, Coke, Pot, Pills, anything...I do it all. I let out a cough as I finished the joint, riding a new buzz.

"See ya..." I mumbled, grabbing my shit and walking out of the forest, towards the school. Forks High School.

**You'll learn more about Jasper later….**

**Reviews = Cupcakes.**


	7. Bella

Chapter 6: Bella

**Bella's POV:**

I fluffed my hair up one last time, and grabbed my bag as I headed down the stairs.

"Bella, you aren't going out like that." Charlie said as I passed the kitchen. Without even looking at him, I raised my middle finger and flipped him off, continuing out the door.

"If your boyfriend wasn't Jacob, you would be grounded!" he yelled before the door slammed shut. I rolled my eyes as I walked down the sidewalk towards my black Mustang GT, when a Volkswagen Rabbit pulled up quickly. I gulped as the driver's door swung open.

"Where were you yesterday?!" Jacob roared, jumping out of his car and grabbing a hold of my forearm. He pulled me into the forest, out of view. I flinched and tensed at his grip.

"Calm down." I tried to say. His grip was hard, and his nails were digging into my skin. It was beyond uncomfortable.

"Why didn't you answer your phone?!"

"I was sick in bed. My phone was off." I whispered. My body tensed, preparing what was coming next.

I fell to the ground, and my cheek burned as his hand collided with my cheek. I hissed in pain, and squinted my eyes shut, waiting for more.

"Always....answer....me." he said as his foot collided with my stomach. The breath was knocked out of me as my chest heaved, and I buried my face in the forest floor, clenching my teeth as my body throbbed with pain.

"See you tonight, Sweetheart." Jacob called as he walked back to his car and took off. I heaved myself up off the floor and made my way towards my car. I flopped into the seat and rolled the hem of my band t-shirt up, tracing the outline of the giant purple bruise that was beginning to show. I put down my shirt and pulled the visor down, looking in the mirror at my cheek. I grumbled as I saw the light blue mark, fading to red. I quickly took out my foundation and reapplied it over the mark. I was still sore from his last beating, and I didn't need any more marks.

Things had started like this when my mother had left us. It was one of those, "Hey, this is the guy I'm cheating on your father with. We're going to ditch you and have a life together. See ya!" and she disappeared from the face of the earth. I guess I couldn't exactly say it was a bad thing. My mother was irresponsible, she never took care of me, and she might have even been on drugs. It was a good thing she was gone.

But, why did it hurt so bad?

I guess just standing in the middle of the living room, looking at the man who tore my life apart, my _family _apart, was over-the-top. But as he smiled at me, and tried to act like everything was all right, I knew that it wasn't...and never would be.

I was 6 at the time.

When I was 15, I met Jacob. I had played with him when we were little, since our fathers were friends, but we hadn't talked much before then. He was great, at first. He helped me keep my mind off of what happened with my mother. But it all changed.

The first time he hit me was when I spilled beer on his new shirt at a party.

He went to school on the reservation, and all of his buddies were over for a party. I had had a couple drinks, and I was a little dizzy, and ended up tripping and spilling it on him. He had hit me right there, in front of his buddies. To say I was shocked, would be an understatement. But I had reluctantly pushed it aside, using the excuse that he was drunk. The second time he had hit me, I blamed it on his frustration for everything going on. The third time, I blamed it on an accident. But as the beatings became more regular and harder, I ran out of excuses for him. I had finally excepted that I was in a living hell, and there was no way out.

He threatened to kill Charlie if I told him. As much as I talked back to Charlie, cussed at him, and disobeyed him...he was all that I had _left_. I had no friends, no other family...and I was all that Charlie had. I covered my true feelings with my attitude. I would rather not deal with them at all...if I hid them, I could pretend like they weren't there. And if they weren't there, I could pretend there wasn't a _reason_ for the feelings. Even if I told Charlie, there was no way he would believe that Jacob, the golden boy, would lay a hand on me. That option of escape was out.

And Jacob threatened to kill me if I left him.

So as I started up my car, and drove towards Forks High School, I knew there was no way out. I was forever banished to this broken life.

**Reviews = Cupcakes.**

**Those short chapters were the Introductions.**


	8. I Would Die to Kill You

Chapter 7: I Would Die to Kill You

**Bella's POV:**

I walked through the metal-rimmed glass doors of the cafeteria and was immediately sucked into the chaos of the shoving crowd of hungry students. My muscles recoiled in pain as they shoved and pushed against me, hitting my nerves near my wounds. I flinched as I escaped the crowd, and got in line for lunch. When I came to the front of the line, I decided to just grab a soda, since I really wasn't that hungry. By the time I exited the line, the crowd had died down, and I could clearly see the groups occupying the tables as I scanned the cafeteria.

One table, the closest, was taken by none other than the sluts….and the players. I rolled my eyes as the sluts seemed to dissolve around the main attraction....Edward Cullen.

There was no one in this world I hated as much as Edward Cullen.

His tousled bronze hair was a must for some girls when it was coupled with his intoxicating green eyes. Or, that's what I've heard. He had a medium build, and a good amount of muscle. He was a cold, heartless, monster. Once, in 8th grade, he borrowed a pencil, and said "Thanks, kid," and then turned back to talking to his sluts. My reaction was shocked, but at the same time, not surprised. As far as I was concerned, I didn't exist in Edward Cullen's universe. And as far as I was concerned, I was okay with that.

A girl with strawberry blonde hair giggled as she sat, straddling his lap. I looked away as she held his full attention. I did not want to watch them going at it. My eyes passed by the jock table, where Emmett McCarty was telling some loud joke, and all of the guys were laughing loudly with him. The cheerleaders giggled from the edge of the group. Emmett McCarty was the town hero, his dad had some rich, fancy job, and he got everything he wanted. He was huge and had muscles for days, and black curly hair.

My eyes scanned the rest of the cafeteria, and landed on a table where a bunch of snobby-looking girls sat. These were the theater-queens. And the leader: Alice Brandon. _She_ was a piece of work. She was an idol for fashion at our school—hell, in the entire _state_. She had all of the new lines and designs before they even came out, and she paraded around with her nose in the air and her steps long and angelic, almost like skipping—or a Tennessee Walking Horse. Her form was tiny, and her short, black hair stuck out in all directions. Sometimes, the way she moved, combined with her facial appearance, reminded me of a pixie.

I rolled my eyes and looked away from the performance the girl was giving her friends, and that's when I spotted the table in the far corner of the cafeteria, occupied by a couple of dark-looking people, and none other than the infamous Jasper Whitlock. Of all the people in this damn school, I think I accepted Jasper the most. We were close friends when we were younger, but we separated some time ago, when he chose to run with a different crowd. I still remember his hateful words that day...

Jasper had heart, I had to admit that. But if someone were to look at him in the state he was in now, they would think the complete opposite. His tangled blond hair hung in his dark, dilated eyes, and I could see the dark circles under those eyes clearly, as if they were permanently etched into his skin forever. Every once and a while he would let out a cough. But even from this far away, I knew Jasper Whitlock was nothing less than high. Hell, the entire school knew it. Jasper was the best drug dealer for miles. Even the teachers knew Jasper Whitlock was high. But for Jasper Whitlock, it was a damn fucking party. For Jasper Whitlock, it was life.

After all of this time, I realized I was standing in the middle of the cafeteria absentmindedly. Sighing, I turned around to walk out of the building, when my body collided with something hard. I yelped as my muscles recoiled in pain, and I stumbled backwards. I managed to keep myself from falling over....but I couldn't say as much for the other person who collided with the linoleum floor. The next thing I heard was a high pitched shriek, alerting everyone in the cafeteria of the situation. It also alerted me of who I had knocked on their ass.

Rosalie Hale.

"That was uncalled for." I said, referring to her screech, as I glared at the girl sitting on the ground. Rosalie Hale was nonetheless of perfection, perfect curves, clothes, cheerleader, blonde hair and all. Speaking of cheerleading and the slutty outfits they wear, she was wearing hers. Lovely. She picked herself up off the floor and glared at me, pushing her long blonde locks out of her sea-blue eyes.

"What was uncalled for was you in the fucking _way!"_ she hissed. Everyone in the cafeteria was silently watching us, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper and his buddies get up from their table, silently drifting towards the exit.

"Can you not see with your fake hair in the way?" I asked, cocking one of my eyebrows. Her eyes narrowed as she took a step towards me, raising her hand to my chest, and pushing me backwards, hard. I flinched and gasped as she hit a bruise. I stumbled backwards, when she reached out and shoved me again, only _harder_. I stumbled more, before my body hit the ground, and pain surged through me as my bruises, brakes, and scratches were hit. It was like every single one of my marks was re-opening, dousing me in their abyss of hurt. I yelped.

Out of the corner of my eye, Jasper Whitlock froze.

"See this, Bitch." Rosalie sneered, taking my soda and opening it, before turning it upside down and pouring it on me. Oh, fuck no she did not. She laughed, and the entire cafeteria erupted into laughter, until a hand stretched out and forcefully grabbed a hold of Rosalie's arm, pulling her away.

"What the f—" she was cut off as Jasper shoved her to the ground, much like she had to me. Jasper moved towards her, when Edward Cullen ran from his table to our spot in the cafeteria, and punched Jasper in the face. Jasper stumbled backwards, a bit shocked, and probably dizzy from the drugs he was on. Edward approached him, prepared for another punch. Wet and sticky, I jumped up from the ground and yelled out in anger as I jumped up onto Edward's back, latching myself onto him as I repeatedly hit him.

"Get the fuck off!" he yelled. My fingers encircled his neck, my nails digging into his skin. That was when I felt tiny fists pounding on my back, and I screeched in pain. I looked behind me at Alice Brandon who was hitting me with everything she had, when Emmett McCarty ran up and put his hands between us, trying to separate us. Meanwhile, Jasper had steadied himself and ran over to Emmett, tackled him from behind, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Alice ran at my back again and jumped on me, knocking her, Edward, and I to the ground. Rosalie had picked herself up off of the ground and ran over to where Emmett and Jasper were wrestling around on the ground, before she started pulling on Jasper's hair, trying to get him off of Emmett.

I brought my fist up and punched Edward in the face, and flinched as my knuckles took a beating. Alice grabbed a hold of my hair from behind and yanked, causing me to scream out as she jumped on top of me, pinning me to the ground with her tiny form. Emmett had gotten off of the ground and was now tugging on Rosalie, trying to get her off of Jasper.

"Ehem." A voice cleared, and we all froze, and looked up at our principal. We all immediately separated, when Alice jumped up from the ground.

"Oh my god, it was terrible, Mr. Tanner!" she said, putting on an Oscar-winning act as she put her hand to her forehead. "They attacked me!"

"Come with me, all of you." Mr. Tanner said as he turned around. Alice grinned. "You too, Miss Brandon." He said, and her smile disappeared. We all frowned as we made our way to the principal's office.

-

"Proceed." Mr. Tanner grumbled, sitting down in his huge swivel chair behind his fancy desk. Everyone was completely silent.

"It was all Hale's fault!" Jasper yelled, breaking the silence. Suddenly, the entire room was thrown into a spinning chaos of accusations.

"Screw that! You almost hit a girl!" Edward yelled at Jasper.

"She pushed Swan to the ground and dumped soda on her!" Emmet yelled at Edward.

"Because she knocked Hale over!" Alice screamed.

"It's fucking Swan's fault!" Rosalie screamed, narrowing her eyes at me.

"This is bullshit. Hale's fat ass was in the way." I said, smirking. Her expression turned shocked, and her head went backwards a bit.

"You whore!" she screamed, jumping up from her seat and making a lung for me. In one fluid movement, McCarty's arm stuck out and held her back.

"Get off of me you whale!" She screamed at him, hitting his arm. He let go, just when I jumped up from my chair and tackled Rosalie to the ground. I pinned her down, brought my arm back. It snapped forward and punched her in the face. Blood started to trickle from her nose, and she screamed, when the security guard ran in and grabbed me, pulling me off of her. I whimpered as his huge hand enclosed around my bruised arm, and clamped my teeth shut as he pushed me against the wall, and silence was once again restored in the room.

"This is ridiculous!" Mr. Tanner said, rubbing his forehead. We all sat in silent tension, awaiting our judgment. "Get out of here," he finally said, "I need to think of a punishment for you all. But for the rest of the day, you are all suspended. Come see me in my office tomorrow."

Without a backward glance, I ripped away from the security guard's death grip and stomped out the door. The ice cold wind hit my face fiercely as I pushed open the glass doors of the office and walked out onto the wet pavement and into the parking lot, the dampness on the sidewalk leaking through the soles of my shoes. The rain poured down in big drops, but it was a light rain. It wasn't the quick, fierce rain of a storm. The pitter-pattering of the raindrops hitting the sidewalk replenished me, soothing my anger. As they hit the cement, the smell of rain immersed the air around me, and I took in a deep breath as I continued for my car.

Behind me, I could hear the office doors opening again.

"Nice car, emo bitch!" I heard Rosalie yell at me from behind. Without a backward glance, I raised my hand and flipped her off.

The ride home was silent. My radio was completely turned off, which was a rare occasion. And as my car pulled up to the front of my house, I turned off my car and stared out the rain-doused windshield and into the cloudy sky. I wouldn't cry. It wasn't me, because I needed to be strong. If I wasn't strong, I wouldn't make it through this.

I tugged at the handle of my Mustang and stepped out into the downpour of the storm. I didn't bother protecting myself from the rain, and soon my hair and clothes were completely soaked as I headed towards the front door. My shoes slopped through the light puddles, the water splashing around me and soaking the bottoms of my jeans. When I finally made it to the porch, I yanked the door open and walked inside.

What surprised me to see was Charlie standing there.

It was, what, 12:45? Why was he home now?

"Bella....why don't you have....a seat." He said, giving my soaking figure a glance over. I rolled my eyes and sat down, indifferent. "Well, I'm going away for a couple weeks, they are sending me to help with an investigation…." He said, and I continued to stare at him with indifference. Okay, so he was leaving for a couple weeks. Big deal. I was waiting for the freaking punch line.

"...and you'll be staying with Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

I froze. No, wait, I think my mouth dropped open, and _then_ I froze.

"You mean, Edward Cullen's parents?" I asked. "As in, staying in the same house as Edward Cullen?" I asked in disbelief. He looked at me hesitantly.

"Well, yes."

"_Why?_ What have I ever done?" I yelled, jumping up from my seat. My chair knocked over, hitting the ground with a loud bang.

"They are good friends of mine and they agreed to take care of you. They said some other kids will be staying there as well as their parents all have things going on."

"Why can't I just stay here, alone?" I asked. But then I froze, thinking of being here alone, and Jacob coming and going whenever he pleased. That scenario didn't seem very enthusiastic.

"Because, it's too long a time. You're only 17, for Christ's sake, Bella! Pack your bags, you're heading over there tonight."

There was nothing in this world I hated more than Edward Cullen—scratch that.

There was nothing in this world I hated more than _living_ with Edward Cullen.

**I wrote a chapter, but then I didn't like it so I re-wrote it. That's why it took so long.**


	9. The City is at War

Chapter 8: The City is at War

Sometimes, we wonder why certain things happen to us. Whether it's winning the lottery, or having a day of bad luck, or even achieving something great. Sometimes, we continue to wonder why these things happen to us without cause, or even a reason. But sometimes, there are reasons. Reasons that would have everything making sense....

-CUT TO BELLA IN LIVING ROOM SURROUNDED BY SEVEN PEOPLE SCREAMING AT EACH OTHER-

But not this.

"This is ridiculous! I'm not staying in the same household as _him!_"

"Who invited _them_ into _our_ house?!"

"Your shoes are everywhere, you midget!"

"I DON'T WANT THAT EMO ANYWHERE NEAR ME!! SHE MIGHT KILL ME!!.....or worse—CUT OFF MY HAIR!"

"Shut up, you bitch!"

"Your _CRUSHING_ me!"

"Edward, this is not how you treat guests!"

"Everyone, _quiet!!" _

Everyone was silent as they stood around the room, practically at each other's throats. I remained un-moving as I sat on the couch with my legs crossed and my arms crossed in front of my chest. I wondered idly what I had done to _deserve_ this, not why it happened. Because this was fucking hell.

Because I was stuck in this house for two weeks with mother fucking Hale, Cullen, McCarty, Whitlock, and Brandon.

"Now, all of your parents are away..." the Mrs. Cullen said, and was about to be interrupted by everyone, once again, but she narrowed her eyes in a menacing death glare, shutting them up. "We have been filled in on the fight that occurred today. We do not fight in this house. You will all treat each other with respect, or have nothing to say to one another. Although, I do wish you would grasp the opportunity to converse with each other and you may all become friends…" she trailed off I stared at her with a disgusted expression on my face. My eyes snapped around the room to see everyone staring at her with the same expression. Well, at least we could agree on one thing, then. We all hated each other.

"Yea, okay..." I said sarcastically, getting up from the couch and walking over to where my bag was lying on the ground, I grabbed it and ran up the stairs, darting down the hallway, glancing into the different rooms as I passed. The house was nice, I had to admit that. It was painted a mature white with gold carpet covering every inch of the house, all except the kitchen. The entire back wall of the house was made of pure glass. The house was sort of on the cool side, but a sweet cinnamon-smell wafted through the hallways. I inhaled and held in the sweet scent, drowning myself in the sense of pleasure it gave me.

I finally came to a stop at the last opened door of the hallway. There was another room further down, but it was closed. I walked into the open room and dropped my heavy bag lazily onto the soft carpet, and looked around. The room was very business-like, but I like to use the word mature. It had a large, black leather couch in the middle, and to the side was a queen-sized bed covered with a deep blue comforter. A dresser sat across the room, and a nightstand sat beside the bed, holding a large lamp.

I quickly ran over to the couch and flopped on it lazily. But I forgot about one thing. "Fuck!" I hissed as a tremor of pain shot through my body. I clenched my eyes shut as I crossed my legs and put my hands behind my head.

That was when I was hit with sudden realization—Jacob.

He is going to kill me when he finds out where I am.

"Get off of that couch. I need that couch for _things_, and I don't want to touch it after you've been on it." A sarcastically velvet-like voice came from the doorway. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and stared straight up at the bronze-menace himself.

"What do you mean...._things?"_ I asked. He smirked at me.

"Wha…Oh, GOD! That's _disgusting!"_ I screamed, scrambling off of the couch as quickly as possible as to not injure myself anymore. His chuckle did not go unheard as I got as far away from the couch as possible. It was no secret that Edward Cullen was not a virgin.

"Why.....why the _hell _would you do that on....on a couch....and in a _guest room?!"_ I shrieked, at a loss for words. He continued to stand there smugly, leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed.

"Why not?" he stated. I could practically feel his smugness radiating from him.

"You're repulsive." I snapped, and reached for my bag. Trying my best to ignore him, I started putting my clothes into the dresser.

"You should try it some time. It's very...._relaxing._ I could show you a good time." he stated, smirking. A shudder ran through me as a visual broke through my barriers around my mind, displaying a scene involving him that I really did not want to even think about. I spun around to glare at his perfect features.

"Fine. Then show yourself out the door." I snapped.

"Don't be like that. You never know what you're missing until you _taste it."_

"You are a heartless, disgusting monster!" I hissed. He stared at me in shock for a moment before his jaw clenched in anger and he stood upright, his muscles recoiled and his posture stiff.

"At least I'm not a little loner who's as invisible as thin air. If you disappeared, no one would notice. Whereas, if I disappeared, everyone would be traumatized." He stated strongly.

"Sluts don't have a mind capable of feeling such feelings." I stated, flashing him a smirk as I tried to cover up the flinch of pain I felt inside at his comment. It hurt because it was true.

"Look, you silly little girl," he said, walking forward and grabbing a hold of my elbow. I shrieked out in pain and flinched away from his grip. His brow furrowed in confusion, before he started talking again. "This is my house. My turf. My rules. You get in my way, you'll be sorry."

As soon as the words left his mouth, my frustration and anger tumbled over the edge and I was shaking in fury.

"I don't follow by anyone's rules but my own." I snapped, slamming the dresser shut. It was a lie. "I don't let people walk all over me," I turned to face him. Another lie. "and I certainly don't let boys like _you_ push me around like a fucking child!" I screamed in his face. That was the biggest lie of all.

He stared at me in shock as I shoved past him and walked to the door. "Get the fuck out!" I cussed. In a sort of daze, he walked past me and out the door, but turned to flash one last glare at me in the doorway. Without thinking, I slammed the door as hard as I could in his face.

"Ow! FUCK!" I heard a moan from the other side of the door. "That was my nose!"

I grinned as I stood in front of the door. Really, that felt great. I hope I broke his nose. That would be excellent.

"Meeting downstairs, everyone!" Esme's light voice drifted up to the room. I stood there for a moment, thinking of ditching the meeting. Really, why the hell did I need to be there? What was she going to tell me that would hold any sort of importance for my pathetic life? My life couldn't get much worse than this. Part of me hoped that Jacob wouldn't find me here, but the rational part knew that if he never did than I would get a beating that much more worse.

Finally, I gave in, opened the door roughly, and it swung inwards crashing against the wall loudly as I stalked into the hallway. I trudged down the stairs, not daring to look a single person in the eye as I sat down on the last step.

"Nice of you to join us, Isabella." Esme said politely.

"She was probably cutting her wrists." Hale smirked, proud at her comment. I smiled lightly to myself. She was as shallow as a kiddy pool, and it made it that much easier to see through. I knew her games. And I knew exactly how to beat them. I looked her straight in the eye.

"You know, it's surprisingly difficult to cut your arm that quickly and then make your presence known to others without bleeding all over everything. I mean, if you use the proper razorblade," I said casually, and pulled out my knife from my back pocket. In one swift movement, it flipped open, revealing the sick looking blade. She flinched. "It wouldn't bleed as much. But this, for example, is much more effective, and if you hit the right artery—" I made a slitting throat noise as I pointed the knife at her, closing one eyes as to focus on my target.

"Bella!" Esme hissed at me. Sighing, I flipped the blade closed and stuffed it in my back pocket. "There are rules for this house. Curfew is midnight, or else a call will be made to the police. No smoking in the house, and be kind to each other." Esme said, looking at every one of us. Emmett was a huge mass leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, Cullen was glaring at me with a bloody nose from his seat next to Hale, who was looking around in disgust, Alice was staring up at Esme with wide eyes, and Jasper was slouching on the couch, chewing what I knew for a fact was not gum.

I rolled my eyes.

"What the hell are you rolling your eyes at, Swan?" Jasper snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I don't know, it's pretty damn fucked up." I shot back.

"Get a life." Brandon shrieked at me.

"Get a face." Hale snapped at Brandon.

"Get a soul." Emmett muttered.

"Get a brain." said Cullen.

"GET A PAIR!" I screamed at Cullen, jumping up from the staircase as my anger broke loose. Everyone stared at me for a moment, and then at Edward, before McCarty and Whitlock busted up laughing.

"Oh my god!" they chorused as they became out of breath, clutching their sides. Cullen glared at me, while Brandon and Hale looked at Whitlock and McCarty with disgusted expressions. We opened our mouths, all about to start another war...

When the damn mother-fucking doorbell rang.

My jaw clenched in frustration as I stood in the middle of the room, everyone tense and prepared for battle, as Esme scurried to the front door. In one swift movement, she jerked open the large mahogany door that was detailed with glass and finished with a flawless layer of gloss. A gust of cold air wafted through the room as the night's chill entered the house, and darkness swarmed from outside like a thick fog. I heard Esme's bubbly voice talking sweetly with whoever was at the front door. Finally, she stepped aside and let them inside. The hair on the back of my neck stood on ends and a chill ran down my spine.

"Hey babe, miss me?" his voice sent warning signs blaring through my mind and my muscles tensed further. He walked towards me and took my pale hand in his, pulling me into his embrace. I glanced quickly at the others in the room who were all watching in straight-up confusion. I closed my eyes as Jacob started leading me out of the house, and towards what I knew would be a party of pain.

--

I limped up the front porch of the house incoherently. I was sure I had bruised ribs, sprained ankle, and bruises and cuts covering every inch of my skin. That was my punishment for not telling him where I had gone. As I silently opened the door to the house and walked into the dark living room, I breathed in a shaky, whimpered breath. I was weak. That was all that I'd ever be.

Everyone was in bed. The living room was completely dark, lit only by the reflection of the moon shadowing objects. The trees outside rustled in the breeze, casting dancing shadows across the objects around the room. That was when a small movement out of the corner of my caught my attention, and I flinched. My breathing hitched, only to realize it was Jasper. He was staring off into space as he drank from the beer bottle in his hand, and from his expression highlighted by the moon light, he looked drunk. His eyes were lazy and his mouth was slightly open, and he looked fifty years older than he was.

I limped away from the door painfully, wishing to be able to make it to my room. That was all that I wanted. But I gasped in shock as my sprained ankle gave way underneath me, and I tumbled to the ground, where I lay in pain. Jasper stayed where he was, and for once, I was glad. Because the thing was, there was nothing he could do to help my pain, so why should he bother moving or helping me up? And as I lay there on my back, drowning in the pain from my wounds, I just let it have me. Because even though Jasper was there and anyone else would have jumped up to help me, asking if I was alright, Jasper _knew_ I was not alright, even though he did not know _why_. He knew that there was nothing that anyone could do about problems that I may have, and wasting effort by helping me up, or asking if I was alright, would be utterly useless.

"Do you believe in bad luck?" I mumbled as I lay on the ground staring at the ceiling. He brought the bottle back up to his lips.

Moments of silence passed before he made any sign of hearing my question.

"The world is fucked." He mumbled in a deep, gruff voice. "There's no bad luck. We're all just _cursed."_

"God never meant it to be this way." I stated quietly.

"God never meant anything to be _any_ way! This is all a lie. Look at how he's made the world," he stated, bringing the bottle back to his lips and taking a long drink, before he pulled it away and sucked in a raged breath. "We're all living a lie."

I never knew just how much truth that Jasper's last words of conviction held.

**Just so you know, Jasper does NOT know that Bella is abused.**


	10. Better Than Red Vs Blue

"We make our own luck, good or bad. You can't merely expect good luck to hand you rewards, and you can't let bad luck condemn you." –JasperSAYSrelax128

Chapter 9: Better than Red vs. Blue

**Jasper's POV:**

The bottle was finished. Lazily, I threw it across the room, and it hit the bottom of the garbage can with a shatter. I started making my way towards the stairs, when my gaze landed on the passed out girl on the floor. As I stared at her innocent face, she suddenly looked eight years younger. She looked like the little girl that would play on the side of the bank, tossing stones across the top of the river. She looked like the little girl that would go to the playground with me in the middle of a rainstorm and would be laughing the next day when we ended up with a cold. She looked like the young, innocent little girl who had never done anything wrong to the world, the little girl who didn't deserve the way people treated her. She looked like the innocent little girl who was my best friend. The one I had abandoned. But more than any of that, what she looked like sent stabs of pain through me.

She looked like Annabelle.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had Bella in my arms, and was carrying her up the stairs towards her room.

_Her contagious laughter filled the car as I drove down the dark streets at one in the morning, us singing along to the stereo as it blasted through the car._

"_That concert was awesome!" she screamed over the loud music. Annabelle was 2 years younger than me. She was my sister, my support, the one person in this world I care about the most._

"_I know!" I called back. I drove steadily down the chilly street, and I was crossing the intersection, when the bright lights blared from her side of the car. My head snapped over to look at her, just as I saw the other car headed straight for us, until it made contact, shattering our car._

"_ANNABELLE!" I screamed._

_-Next day-_

_I stared off into space as the doctor shined the bright light in my eyes. I flinched away. The bright light....Annabelle._

_I jumped up from the hospital bed and scrambled towards the door, until I was stopped by my parents. "Where are you going?" my father asked in a strong, yet dead voice._

"_I'm going to see Annabelle." I stated, attempting to push past them. They exchanged a burdened look, before my mother broke down into hysterical sobs. My father placed his hand on my shoulder, stopping me. I stared up into his tortured face, wondering why he was stopping me._

"_Son, we need to talk." His voice was low and gruff from stress._

"_We can talk later. I want to see Annabelle." I stated, trying to push past him again. He held his position. I stared into his bloodshot eyes, searching for any sign of an explanation. Why wouldn't he let me by?_

"_I want to see my sister!" I yelled, fighting to get past him. "Why won't you let me see Annabelle?!"_

"_Son..." he started, sadly. He looked terrible. It was almost as if..._

"_I WANT TO SEE MY SISTER!" I screamed, my anger breaking loose. "LET ME SEE ANNABELLE! LET ME SEE HER!!" I thrashed against his grip._

"_Jasper, she's gone. Annabelle's....dead."_

I leaned against the wall of the hallway for support, and stumbled to the ground, with Bella in my arms. I sobbed silently as I stared at her innocent face. I knew why it was better if Bella and I weren't friends. I was a mess. I was broken and couldn't be fixed.

And being around Bella reminded me of the pain of my loss.

I stood back up and placed Bella in her bed, before I walked out into the hallway and collapsed against the wall again and cried. The news of Annabelle's death hit me like a train, again and again.

_Annabelle....she's dead._

**Bella's POV:**

The morning birds chirped freely, announcing the morning and beginning of a new a day. The dim light shone through the room as the sun fought its way to break free of the clouds. I reluctantly opened my eyes, taking in my surroundings. I was in my bed in the room I was staying in, fully dressed in yesterday's clothes. I hadn't remembered walking to my room. The last thing I remembered was falling into a hazy sleep on the living room floor.

Every bone in my body ached. I could barely move. My ribs were worse than they were yesterday, and I'm sure that the black eye had developed by now. I sat still in the bed, listening to the birds sing...

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Until the fire alarm went off.

As quickly as I could, I jumped up from the bed and ran to my door, swinging it open and running out into the hallway at the same time as everyone else. Rosalie ran out of her room, screaming at the top of her lungs, soaking wet. I looked down the hall at the fire alarm, to see Jasper standing under it, smoking a cigarette.

We all glared at him.

He looked at us in confusion, before looking at the fire alarm, and back to his cigarette.

"Oops," he smirked, putting it out.

"I'll show you oops you fucking lifeless—" Hale screamed, storming over to him. I ran to stand beside Jasper, and glared at her. She stopped dead in her tracks and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Shut your fucking shallow face, Hale." I snapped. That was when Cullen stepped forward, standing next to Hale.

"Don't talk to her like that!" he stuck up for her. I wasn't surprised. "Go fucking die."

"Woa, woa, woa." McCarty but-in, standing next to me and Jasper. "That's messed up."

"You're the one messed up, McCarty." Alice interjected, standing beside Cullen and Hale. "You crush everything you touch."

We all glared at each other for a long moment.

"So, this is how the sides are going to be divided." I said finally. It was me, Emmett, and jasper, versus Edward, Alice, and Rosalie. We were all going to kill each other.

"Yup." Rosalie said, glaring at me.

"Well, I'll see you in hell." I said, before turning on my heel and going to get ready for school.

**REVIEW!**


	11. There Went the Line

Chapter 9: There Went the Line

**Alice's POV:**

"THAT WAS MY _SHIIIIIIIIRT!"_ Rosalie's scream was heard throughout the house.

"Yea, well how the hell do you like it now, Hale?!" Bella's remark was heard, followed by laughter, and a loud crash. It sounded like a vase had been broken. The next thing I heard was Edward's shouts. Oh, so maybe it wasn't a vase...

I didn't really care, my clothes were fine.

"Swan you are dead!"

"MWUAHAHA!"

I walked into the hallway, just as Bella ran past me quickly and down the stairs, with Edward and Rosalie running after her. I fought the urge to yell something at the freak. Humming to myself, I skipped back into my room and started searching through the racks of clothing.

**Bella's POV:**

"I swear to _God,_ if any of you so much as glance my way today, I will _murder you."_ Rosalie sneered.

After using her 'designer' shirt as a towel, and using it to whip at the stack of CD's which belonged to none other than Edward, they've both been on edge, sending me death glares.

Ignoring her, I walked out the front door and looked around the huge area where cars were scattered about. I saw a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo, a giant, red Jeep Wrangler, and a red convertible M3 BMW. I walked to the far end where my Mustang was parked. As I slid into the front seat and watched as the cars filed out of the drive, a good space apart, I couldn't help but think…

_Fuck. This is going to be one hell of a day._

-

We weren't stupid. Looking back, as naive as we were, we weren't _stupid._ There was a line that we knew not to cross, a line that was going too far. A line that told us when to stop and that things had gotten out of hand. A line that was so clear, so visible, none of us dare touch it. But Jasper Whitlock done gone and crossed that line when he chose to take things to a new level. Jasper Whitlock had never done something so stupid, so crazy, so fucking _brilliant_—that we all knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

Jasper Whitlock slowly, steadily, walked across the cafeteria.

In that moment, time seemed to slow down, and then stop completely. As Jasper took his first few steps deeper into the cafeteria, I didn't exactly know what he was doing, or what he was headed for. From my seat at my table, my eyes glided upwards and landed on his expression. His eyes were set in some type of determination, seriousness—and under that mask I could see a smug, smirking glint in his eyes.

But more importantly, his eyes were set on something, one thing that could possibly be the demise of us all. With the speed of lightning, my eyes flashed across the cafeteria to where his were concentrated—and landed directly on Rosalie Hale. Everyone else in the cafeteria seemed to notice it at the same time as the talking died down to silence, and their movement was at a complete stand-still.

The stagger of Jasper's step seemed to draw everyone's attention as he grew closer to his target. He seemed perfectly at ease, even cocky. And as he finally stopped in front of Rosalie's table, Rosalie's head snapped up, and her eyes narrowed into a slick, hateful line, and her posture became rigid. In contrast, Jasper's attitude seemed to throw the awkwardness of the situation off balance as he plopped down next to her, completely comfortable. Everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seats at the moment as they awaited for her to say something, or possibly another fight to begin.

Slow and relaxed, Jasper placed his arm around her shoulders, and reached his other hand into his pockets, taking out a small bag of white powder.

"Here's those drugs you wanted." He said casually as he slipped the bag into her pocket.

All at once, the entire cafeteria broke out into whispers and exclaims.

"She does drugs!"

"She's in business with Whitlock!"

"I knew it!"

"She's a _poser!"_

Rosalie's head was darting around the cafeteria frantically as the whispering grew louder and louder. In one quick movement, she pulled the bag out of her pocket and shoved it into Jasper's chest, jumping away from him. He looked at her in fake confusion.

"I don't do drugs!" she screamed, trying to get everyone's attention. "I don't even talk to him!"

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was possibly the best plan ever constructed, better than Washington leading American forces over the Delaware River, and sharper than the British intercepting the Zimmerman Note to Mexico. It was incredible. I threw a quick glance around at McCarty, Brandon, and Cullen to see them glancing around the same. I caught Emmett's eye, and we exchanged a quick grin. The talking grew louder and louder, until the tapping of the intercom echoed through the cafeteria, causing everyone to quiet down.

"_Edward Cullen, Rosalie hale, Bella Swan, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, and Alice Brandon, plese report to the Principal's Office."_

The talking continued as we filed out of the cafeteria, one by one, toward the office. Rosalie walked behind Jasper the entire way with her arms crossed, glaring at his head as if she could set it on fire if she stared hard enough. The entire way I tried holding back my laughter, yet failing miserably, and the entire way Cullen was throwing me sharp glances. The only sound other than my giggling was the splattered pour of the rain on the cement.

When we reached the office, the door was already open for us. We walked in and Jasper, Alice, and Emmett took the few available seats, leaving me, Rosalie, and Cullen to stand. I leaned my back against the wall and crossed my arms as the principal threw us each a quick glance, and took a breath, preparing for his fucking boring speech.

"I have thought long and hard about what your punishment for yesterday's fight is going to be. Each of your parents have contacted me and I have been made aware of your current living situations..." he said, nodding to each of us. I sighed.

"Get on with it." I snapped. He took another deep breath before speaking again.

"You punishment will be that each of you will have to spend a with each other, doing something fun—and no arguing."

**There are no cupcakes. Life is fucked, I don't even care if you review or not.**

**You want to know why I don't care go to my "Poetry" story and read my newest update.**


	12. For Your Delight

For your Delight

Hey guys, I have decided to write my own "Book" to publish on HERE. This is the second book I'm writing, but I wanted to write this as a "thank you" to all of my readers. It's on my profile, it's called "Diaries of a Phoenix" and if you like Twilight you'll like this.

Happy New Year :]


	13. Lying Beneath the Mask

Chapter 10: Lying Beneath the Mask

Previously on The Black Parade...

_Fuck. This is going to be one hell of a day._

-

_Slow and relaxed, Jasper placed his arm around her shoulders, and reached his other hand into his pockets, taking out a small bag of white powder._

"_Here's those drugs you wanted." He said casually as he slipped the bag into her pocket._ _All at once, the entire cafeteria broke out into whispers and exclaims._

-

"_Your punishment will be that each of you will have to spend a with each other, doing something fun—and no arguing."_

NOW...

Bella's POV:

The room was dead silent. Really, you could hear a pin drop. Everyone stared at the Principal, unchanged, like they were listening to him tell a joke and waiting for the grand punch line, only it never came. Instead, a crummy and plain punch line was delivered, and that realization was starting to slowly sink in.

"What?" I asked the Principal. Now everyone in the room started to show recognition of what he had just said. Emmett straightened up from his slouching position in the chair, and Hale's fists tightened. Edward was frozen, while Alice's hyper fidgeting in her seat turned to trembling anger. Jasper's eyes were wide and an eyebrow raised as he stared at the Principle like he was insane. Or an Alien.

I'm leaning towards the second option since Jasper looked slightly scared.

"You all have to spend time with each other, one on one, getting to know one another. You _will_ get along, and you _will_ not make a mockery of me, or this school any longer." He repeated, a hard edge entering his tone. We all continued to stare at him.

"You're a stone-up, crazy ass son of a bitch." I spat, and jumped up from my seat, heading towards the door.

"DETENTION, MS. SWAN!!" he yelled after me as I swung the door open and stormed out of the room, slamming it behind me in the process.

"You too for that little stunt, Mr. Whitlock!" I heard through the wall as I headed out of the office. Fuck this shit.

Life was shit. Not only did I now have to spend time getting to know each of those bitches in there, I now had detention, getting to know the white board. Jasper had detention now, too.

Through all of the anger, hurt, and darkness, I allowed myself a small smile.

-

A lot of things were annoying in life. It was a natural reaction for human beings to be annoyed by things. Bugs were annoying, sticky things were annoying, hell, even trees was annoying. But out of all of those annoying things, nothing was more annoying than people. Not just all people, but those few immature, low life, small-dick, hyena laughing little dumb shits.

Maybe I shouldn't talk about Edward Cullen anymore.

"Hey, Swan!" Mike Newton laughed as he threw a crumpled up piece of paper at my back from the desk behind me. Not far off was Edward Cullen's hysterical laughter, no doubt the source of the reason Newton was bothering me. I paid no attention to them as I kept my eyes glued to the TV screen of the ridiculously boring movie that was playing.

"Wanna go to prom with me??" Newton whispered, attempting to be seductive. I could hear him and Edward snickering behind me at their little 'prank'. Oh, woo-hoo, they must feel so good about themselves that they are able to pull something like that. Fucking the shit, dude. He's so cool.

Aside the fact that prom was 5 months away.

I ignored him through the rest of the movie, but when the bell rang, Mike continued his attempt at assault. As I packed my stuff into my bag, he walked over to me with Edward following behind.

"Hey babe, it's alright, your boyfriend never has to know." He said as he grabbed a hold of my upper arm.

At that moment, many things seemed to happen at once, as cliché as it sounds.

I gasped and yanked his arm away from me, before shoving against his chest hard. He stumbled backwards a couple steps before he tripped and fell into a bookshelf behind him, taking down the whole thing with him. I stared at him in surprise at what I had done, and worry about what everyone else had seen.

The few remaining people in the room stared at me in silent shock. Then they all hurried to help up Mike, and pulling the large bookshelf off of him. I took that as my chance to escape, as I grabbed my bag and scurried out of the room, with one last worried glance backwards.

Although I had escaped the classroom, I couldn't escape the confused, haunting stare of Edward Cullen.

**There's a poll on my profile for this story. Please vote!**


	14. Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self

Warning: this chapter has a lot of cuss words purposefully, because it's called CHARACTERIZATION. Do not complain.

Chapter 11: Conversations With My 13 Year Old Self

I wouldn't budge. No matter how long we sat in that empty classroom in dead silence, I wasn't going to be the first one to break the ice. I wasn't gonna look at him. I refused to look at him. No freaking way in the brightest little pit of sunshine in the deepest corner of mother-fucking hell, was I gonna look at Jasper Whitlock.

Out of the corner of my eye, I peeked at Jasper.

He wasn't looking at me, near me, or even taking a notice to my presence. His arms were crossed across his chest as he slouched in his chair. His eyes were dark and lazy, and the dark circles underneath were casting a careless effect. He looked......like shit.

But stumbling into the house in the early hours of the morning practically beat to death, I couldn't really talk.

"When I woke up, I was in my bed," I whispered, not looking at him. He didn't even make a sound. I turned to look at him, but he was still staring off at the front of the classroom as if I wasn't there. "Did you take me upstairs?"

"No." he snapped, turning to glare at me. His gaze was hostile and furious at the simple notion, and I mentally cringed away from him. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"I don't know, last time I checked I fell asleep on the mother fucking floor and then the next morning I wake up and I'm in my bed." I shot back. He sat up from his slouching position and leaned towards me, clasping his hand together underneath his desk. He looked me square in the eye.

"I don't fucking know, but I didn't do shit for you." He said before hastily standing and heading for the door.

"Yea, I know!" I screamed jumping up from my seat so quickly the desk tipped over and crashed to the ground. The noise made both of us flinch, but I ran after him. "You've never done _shit!!_ You left me in the wake of a storm and you never gave a fucking _shit!!"_

I was full out screaming. I was five feet away from him as he stopped at the door and spun around.

"You don't know anything, Bella! You don't know a goddamn storm if it hit you in the fucking face! You've got a perfect life with Charlie and the rest of your family, so don't tell me about a storm!'' he screamed at me angrily. He was different. This wasn't the cheerful, funny, protective best friend I use to have. This wasn't the Jasper that helped me make sand castles, or put up with tea parties, or the one I always got in trouble with when I was thirteen. This wasn't the Jasper I knew. He was gone. Replaced with rage, hurt, and hostility, he was different.

This wasn't the Jasper I knew. And as I watched Jasper slam the door behind him, I knew I'd never see that Jasper again.

-

I felt hollow as I walked down the deserted, dark hallways. Since detention was now over, I guess I could go home. Or, back to the house of horrors. As I looked out the windows I could see that it was already dark outside. The hallway was lit by only a few dim, ultra-violet lights. I walked past the rows of locker, searching for the only familiar one. Mine.

When I finally came to it, locker 1095, I started spinning my combination. I hated these lockers. They were the old kind with the built-in locks from the 60's, maybe even earlier. They all needed a paint job, and very few of them closed properly. They also always seemed to jam. Once I was running late to my 6th period, and I couldn't get my locker open to get the book. So I had to leave the book and run to class, but when I got there, I got a detention slip for being late. And then I got another one for not having my book.

Suddenly, there was a crash of a locker that echoed down the hall. I froze. No one was there. No one _should_ be here.

That was when I heard the footsteps.

How cliché does that sound? They were slow, steady footsteps, and they were coming towards me. In that moment I felt so frozen in my own panic that I couldn't move. Little warning bells went off in my head, making me want to run as far away as possible, but fear that trickled its way down my spine made me completely freeze in my spot, hoping that if I stood still enough I could blend in with my surroundings like a chameleon.

But as the footsteps became louder, my mind overtook my body as I slammed my locker closed and jetted down the hallway. As I ran, the footsteps started into a sprint, too. They became heavier and louder and faster, and they were catching up to me. I couldn't believe this was happening to me. This was the story line of a corny horror movie, this shit here. And here I was, the poor sucker stupid enough to walk the dark, deserted hallways of an empty school after dark, only to be chased by a vicious serial killer. I had basically set myself up.

I ran faster down the hall, until I heard the footsteps disappear. My previously sprained ankle screamed in protest. I looked behind me, but there was no one. I didn't stop. Just ahead of me were the doors, the exit. Panting, I pushed myself harder and faster as I made a sprint for the doors. Fifteen feet.....ten feet....seven feet.....five feet...

Suddenly, a figure shot out from behind the corner, and my entire body slammed into them.

It was like getting hit by a train. My bruises and sprains hit me hard, and I screeched out in pain. The person caught me in their arms as I slammed into them, and held me up. "LET GO!!" I screamed. "NO NO NO! LET ME....FUCKING....GO!" I screamed as I put up a fight, kicking and clawing at my attacker.

"Swan!"

I stopped struggling, and looked up into my attacker's face.

Why was I not surprised to see Edward Cullen?

"Cullen?" I stared at him. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Then I noticed that his arms were still tightly wrapped around me. I quickly shook him off, and grabbed my bag off of the floor and started picking up my scattered papers. Grudgingly, he bent down and started helping me.

"Well, I came back because it was after dark, and you couldn't possibly find the turn off back to the house by _yourself." _He spat as he handed me my papers. I stared at him in utter disbelief as I ripped the papers out of his hand and stood up.

"Well, since you've _obviously_ made it clear of my lack of ability to navigate my way back to the house of horrors, time for question number two: what the hell were you doing chasing me around school like a blood-crazed psychotic killer straight out of Stephen King novels?"

"What the hell were you doing screaming like a banshee and kicking the crap out of me?" he replied smoothly, leaning against the lockers. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You scared the crap outta me." I answered.

"What did you think was chasing you? A half-dead, zombie man with razorblades for fingers?" he said smirking. I looked away from him as my cheeks heated with a light blush. He chuckled. My eyes snapped back up to meet his taunting ones.

"Well, what I got was not far off." I snapped. But my retort only made him burst into hardy laughter. I glared at him with everything I had.

"Oh, soften up, Swan. You could put kittens to shame with that glare." He was still smirking.

"I hate you." I answered, heading for the door. It took him only a moment to catch up with me.

"Well, I was going to say the same, but I'm quite fascinated by you." He answered as he kept pace with me out to the parking lot.

"HA! Yea right, Cullen." I said as I stopped next to my Mustang.

"Really, Swan. I could show you a good time." He said, turning on his charm. His voice dropped to a low, seductive purr, and his eyes shimmered with an enchanting stare as he looked up at me from under his lashes. I swear my breath caught, but I immediately turned away.

"That only good time you can show me is if you leave." I answered, returning a smirk.

"You'll see." He said, lightly touching the top of my arm. As quick as lightning, I brought my leg up and kicked him right in the stomach. I must have kicked him hard, because he bent over and recoiled in pain.

"What the hell!" he choked out, backing away.

"Just show me back to the house, idiot." I said, opening my car door.

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too."

**Review pwease :]**


	15. Scene

What. The. Fuck.

Okay, I've gotten, like, 4 or 5 messages from people asking me if I was goth or emo, and saying that people are bitchin that I am.

Just to clear up the dumbasses who don't know what SCENE is called............I AM NOT GOTH OR EMO.

There. Now that that's all covered...

Carry on.


	16. Shawty Like a Melody In My Head

Disclaimer:

Me: you're a nun.  
Twin: I'mma be a nun for Halloween this year.  
Me: You'll just wear your everyday clothes.  
Twin: You're turning out to be a really annoying smart ass  
Me: THAT'S WHAT MY MOM SAID 14 YEARS AGO!!

Motto: I don't own twilight :(

Chapter 12: Shawty Like a Melody In My Head

PREVIOUSLY...

"_Yea, I know!" I screamed jumping up from my seat so quickly the desk tipped over and crashed to the ground. The noise made both of us flinch, but I ran after him. "You've never done shit!! You left me in the wake of a storm and you never gave a fucking shit!!"_

_I was full out screaming. I was five feet away from him as he stopped at the door and spun around._

"_You don't know anything, Bella! You don't know a goddamn storm if it hit you in the fucking face! You've got a perfect life with Charlie and the rest of your family, so don't tell me about a storm!''_

_-_

"_I hate you." I answered, heading for the door. It took him only a moment to catch up with me._

"_Well, I was going to say the same, but I'm quite fascinated by you." He answered as he kept pace with me out to the parking lot._

Edward's POV:

I couldn't believe I was doing this.

A lot of things had happened today. Swan broke some of my CD's, Rosalie and I strangled her, Whitlock framed Rosalie for buying drugs, we received a harsh punishment for the fight yesterday, Swan cussed out the Principle, Swan beat the shit out of Newton with a bookcase, and now Whitlock and Swan had detention.

Yup, just an ordinary day.

No matter how good of a liar someone can be, they can't even try to deceive me that it was an ordinary day. But my mind kept circling over and over, and coming back to one thing....

Swan.

She was a mystery to me. She was crazy, insane, she was psycho! But she truly was different. She had rejected me. _She_ had rejected _me_. Every time that sentence played through my mind, I grew angrier and angrier. But with that anger I also became more determined. I wanted her probably more than any girl I've ever wanted.

I couldn't believe I was saying it.

It's not like I cared about her. I just wanted to have my way with her in bed and be gone. That sounded bad, but what else was I suppose to say? That's how I felt. It was all confusing—I hated Swan, but at the same time I wanted her sexually. She wasn't somebody I would look at twice. She wasn't somebody I would ever admit to liking, only wasting. She wasn't somebody I cared about.

But she interested me.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had my car keys in hand and was running down the stairs, taking the steps three at a time. I didn't know where I was going until I drove through town, and took a right down the dark, old road towards the school. It was dark, after all. Why wasn't she back at the house yet?

Not that it mattered much, I just couldn't take the anticipation of yet another rejection any longer.

I parked the Volvo and got out, and started making my way across the parking lot. The air was cold, damp, and the concrete smelt of new fallen rain. My shoes scuffed the ground as I walked up the stairs, about to enter the building, when suddenly the door flew open, and out stormed a furious, yet flustered Whitlock.

He didn't see me, so we collided and he staggered a few steps backward.

"Watch it!!" he yelled, glaring at me. I clenched my fist and fought the urge to role my eyes at this pot-head of a moron.

"Where's Swan?" I asked uncaringly, staring anywhere but at him.

"I don't give a fuck." He sneered, and stormed down the steps hastily. His posture was stiff and irritated as he walked away. I groaned before swinging the front door open and walking into the dark hallways of the school. Seriously, that fool was such a waste of sperm.

How the hell was I suppose to find her in this place?

Why the hell was I going to find her? What was I going to do when I did? Drag her into a room and rape her? The scared look on her face, her tiny, shaking frame....

I shuddered. I couldn't imagine doing that to someone. Even someone as crazy, pig-headed, rude....and utterly tempting as Swan. Damn, what the hell was my problem? I hated this girl. In fact, I didn't even know who she was until the other day...

Wait, is she new? She must be new. I had never even seen her a day in my life before the other day.

I sighed and slapped my hand over my forehead, leaning against a locker. This was all so confusing. Did I hate her? No, I suppose not. Maybe I did? Maybe I strongly disliked her....yes, that's it. Was I fascinated by her? Most definitely. I had never seen anyone handle themselves the way she does. She stands her ground in a passionate way, and she's not afraid to put someone in their place. She doesn't surround herself with friends. She stares at the ground when she walks. She doesn't hold a glance with you for very long.

One thing I couldn't get out of my mind was her strange behavior....I couldn't understand her actions. She pushed me away when I touched her. She beat the crap out of Newton with a bookshelf when he grabbed her. She didn't like contact, I suppose.

I was woken from my thoughts as I heard the crash of a locker from down the hall. Everything was quiet, but I tried peering into the darkness to see if it was her. But there was nothing down there. Then, from the opposite direction, another locker slammed shut, and I heard footsteps running. It must be Swan.

I started walking towards the exit of the school. I didn't run, although I was faintly curious why she was running. I picked up my speed a bit as I quietly made my way down the hallway. I was coming down a side hallway when I saw the exit, and I heard her footsteps coming closer. My breathing was quieted as walked out from behind the corner, and she collided with me, head on.

I staggered back a bit, holding my arms around her as to not let her fall. She let out a shriek, causing me to flinch. Woa, what the hell?

"LET GO!!" she screamed. "NO NO NO! LET ME....FUCKING....GO!" she screamed as she put up a fight, kicking and clawing at me.

"Swan!" I yelled. She froze, before opening her eyes to look at me.

"Cullen?" she stared at me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

_I'm not quite sure myself, _I wanted to reply. But I really didn't want to look like a stalker. At the same time we noticed that she was still tucked neatly into ,y arms, and I could feel her heartbeat against my chest, and a soft, warm vibe coming from her skin. I quickly jumped away at the same time she shrugged me off, and she started picking up her papers and books that had fallen to the floor upon impact. _Aww, now I'm not touching her…_

Grudgingly, I bent down and started helping her, wishing I could still touch her.

"Well, I came back because it was after dark, and you couldn't possibly find the turn off back to the house by _yourself." _I spat as I handed her the papers. She stared at me in what seemed like confusion, before she ripped the papers out of my hand hastily and stood up.

"Well, since you've _obviously_ made it clear of my lack of ability to navigate my way back to the house of horrors, time for question number two: what the hell were you doing chasing me around school like a blood-crazed psychotic killer straight out of Stephen King novels?"

"What the hell were you doing screaming like a banshee and kicking the crap out of me?" I replied smoothly, leaning against the lockers. She narrowed my eyes at me. I didn't understand what she was talking about, though. I wasn't chasing her. And when I was walking I was completely silent.

"You scared the crap outta me." She answered, her expression turning slightly pouty without her even noticing. A faint tint of red crept up her cheeks as she looked away. I smirked.

"What did you think was chasing you? A half-dead, zombie man with razorblades for fingers?" I said smirking. She looked away from me as her cheeks heated with a darker blush. I chuckled. Her eyes snapped back up to meet mine, with a new hard edge of frustration in them.

"Well, what I got was not far off." She snapped. I exploded into laughter. She glared at me with everything she had. I caught my breath and smiled.

"Oh, soften up, Swan. You could put kittens to shame with that glare." I was still smirking.

"I hate you." she answered, heading for the door. _On the contrary, Little One._ I quickly caught up with her.

"Well, I was going to say the same, but I'm quite fascinated by you." I answered as I kept pace with her out to the parking lot.

"HA! Yea right, Cullen." she declared as she stopped next to her Mustang. I had to admit, it was a nice car. Although I refused to get sidetracked right at this moment. Although my mind was elsewhere...

"Really, Swan. I could show you a good time." I said, turning on the charm. I always used this on women. I had never been rejected when I used this look and tone of voice. She stared up at me with a dazed look. It was only a matter of seconds that she would cave.

3....

I moved a little closer.

2....

I looked up at her from under my lashes.

1....

She turned away.

She....she just rejected my _look._ No one ever rejects my _look._

"That only good time you can show me is if you leave." She answered, returning a smirk.

"You'll see." I said, lightly touching the top of her arm. As quick as lightning, she brought her leg up and kicked me right in the stomach. She kicked hard.

"What the hell!" I choked out, backing away.

"Just show me back to the house, idiot." she said, opening her car door.

"I hate you!" I yelled

"I hate you too." She answered.

"Why are you so stubborn, Swan?" I asked through my frustration. She stood there for a moment, before turning around to look me straight in the eye.

"Because, all you are is a little player. Therefore, you hold no significance to me, whatsoever. You change, then maybe we'll talk." She said with the most sincerity I had ever heard from her. With that, she smoothly slid into the driver's seat of her car. I still stood there next to my Volvo, no doubt looking like an idiot as I thought over what she had said in confusion.

There was nothing wrong with me. I dated women, it was what I did best. What's so wrong about that? They loved it. They loved the things I could do to them, offer them....why was this girl so different?

She pulled her car up next to me and rolled down her window.

"By the way....my name's Bella." She said, before she hit the gas and exited the parking lot. I stood there for a moment in the cold of night, just letting my breath fog out in front of me. Then, I silently slid into the driver's seat of my Volvo, and just sat there in complete confusion. She didn't want any of the other things the other girls wanted. She didn't want me to offer her things. She was stubborn. She had rejected me. She was a mystery to me. She had a blush that could go on for days. She had dark brown, scene hair. She had the most astonishing wide, wondering brown eyes.

Bella. Her name was Bella.

**A/N: 98% of people believe their bringing  
sexy back, I'm part of the 2% that never lost theirs :]**


	17. Trailer

TRAILER

I made a trailer for The Black Parade! I spent hours editing it so please leave a comment, either here or on the video.

Link(take out the spaces): http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=t4RKVSATABs

**Your amazingly loveable author,**

**JasperSAYSrelax128**


	18. The Tube of Red Lipstick

Chapter 13: The Tube of Red Lipstick

**Rosalie's POV**

I glared at everything. I glared at the TV. I glared at the curtains. I glared at the coffee table. I glared at the chair. I glared at the person sitting _in_ the chair.

"What?" Emmett McCarty asked innocently, having no clue why I was sitting on the couch in the Cullen living room, just glaring at him as he lifted a ding belle. He set down the heavy weight a little too hard, and we both flinched as it crashed against the hard wood floor. We both looked at the dent it left. His eyes widened as he quickly pulled the rug closer, covering the dent. I rolled my eyes. Idiot.

"You're such a retard." I hissed, still glaring at him as I sat on the couch. He smiled a mischievous grin.

"That's not a nice word, Ms. Hale." He tsked. "Retard is a disability."

"Would you like me to give you a disability?!?" I hissed, narrowing my eyes. He sat back, taking my threat seriously.

"Naw, I'm good."

He sat back and picked up the ding belle and continued lifting, while I presumed my previous glare directed at him. We sat like that in silence for a while, before I let out an agitated sigh.

"What's wrong? Break a nail?" McCarty laughed.

"UGHH!" I groaned in frustration, picking up the TV remote and chucking it across the room at him. He ducked and it flew past him, just as the front door opened and it ricocheted off of the corner of the door. Edward walked in followed by Swan, and they looked around in alert.

"There will be no throwing of controllers in this house!" Edward faked sternness.

"What'd ya do, Hale? Break a nail?" Swan rhymed, cocking her head to the side and popping her mouth in a 'O' shape. Emmett erupted into laughter, having said the same thing only moments ago. This was so irritating, this entire situation. I hated everyone in this goddamn house. I hated having to be here. When was my mother coming back?

As Swan and McCarty joined in laughter, Edward watched them curiously. I huffed and folded my arms across my chest, glaring at Swan, who was laughing so hard that her and McCarty fell to the floor. When she fell, though, she flinched, and gave a little squeak, before she stopped.

"Looks like Swan may just be an ugly duckling." I sneered, making fun of her squeak. She glared at me, and opened her mouth to retort, but the doorbell rang. I smiled as she became completely still and a blank look crossed her face.

Quietly, Edward walked over to the door and yanked it open, revealing the same boy that was over here yesterday. Swan's _boyfriend._

I had to admit, I was furious she was going out with him. He was, well, good looking. And she, well, looked like shit. She was a plain jane. An ugly duckling. I couldn't grasp the concept that he would go for her.

Edward raised his eyebrows as the boy walked inside without being invited. I watched as Swan's face was void of all emotion, before she decided to lift herself off of the floor and went to stand by the boy. He didn't even look at her. His focus wasn't on her, or McCarty, or me(which it _should_ be), it was on Edward. He stared at Edward with an odd look in his eye, and Edward returned that stare. Finally, the boy reached his hand out to Edward.

"Jacob Black." He said. Edward stared at Jacob's face as he reached his hand out, and numbly shook it.

"Edward Cullen." He answered, tightening his grip as they shook hands. But neither let go. They held onto each other's hand, squeezing, testing the strength of each other, I suppose. I rolled my eyes.

Finally, after a moment that seemed to drag on forever, they both finally let go.

No one in the room had anything to say. I was too uncaring to through my input in there, and McCarty was nervously scratching the back of his head. Swan still had that blank expression on her face, and Edward and Jacob were scrutinizing each other with their eyes.

"There's ten gay babies." I muttered to myself, thinking of the expression 'For every awkward silence a gay baby is born'. Just at that moment, Esme walked into the living room, brandishing an apron and a warm smile. It made me sick.

"Oh, hello," she said to Jacob. Jacob, breaking away from his previous stare with Edward, turned to smile warmly at her. I wanted to throw up. "Will you be staying for dinner?" Esmeasked.

"No, thank you. Actually, I just came by to see if it was alright if I could take Bella out. There's a party at my place." He spoke every word with such kindness that everyone melted right into his words. Swan's head snapped over to look at Esme.

"Oh well, of course, Jacob."

A disgusted look crossed my face. _She_ is going to a _party?!?_ This is social suicide. This is social suicide for _me._ Everything is out of order.

"UGHH!" I screamed, jumping up from the couch into a standing position, narrowing my eyes dangerously at Swan. She frowned at me as everyone looked at me, not really surprised, except for Jacob.

"What's wrong now, Hale?" McCarty asked, exasperated.

"EVERYTHING!" I exploded. "THIS IS ALL SO FUCKED UP! IT SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS! WHERE IS THE SOCIAL ORDER!?! I SHOULDN'T _BE HERE!"_ I screamed my way out of the house, opening the front door and slamming it behind me as I walked down the steps with my high heels clicking. I fumed as I walked out to my car, at least thankful that I kept spare clothes in my car. I was leaving, but unfortunately, I would be coming back.

Sat in the front seat of my BMW and started quickly changing into more revealing clothes. It was difficult changing in such a compact space, but I was use to it by now. It was my job. It was my life. After I changed, I took out my keys and stuck them in the ignition. The purr of my car calmed me a bit as I pulled out of the Cullen drive and headed to downtown Port Angeles.

When I arrived in the bad part of town, I pulled my car off to a side street to park. I pulled down the mirror and looked at my face. I definitely needed more make up. I reached into my purse and pulled out lipstick and started gliding it across my lips, when a memory faded to the forefront of my mind...

-

My bubbly child laughter filled the house as I ran around, waving my new prize that I had claimed in the air as my blonde curls bounced around wildly. I was Four, and I had never been so pleased to discover lip stick for the first time.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale!" My mother shrieked, ceasing me in my tracks. My eyes grew wide and my hand fell to my side, still grasping the tube of lipstick. I was in deep trouble now. My mom walked over to me, hands on hips, and got down to my level. "You know that's not your _shade!"_ she tsked.

Blinking, I took in what she said, and erupted into giggles and launched myself into her arms. She tickled me and I squealed. "Stop Mommy!! DADDY HELPPPP!"

"Sorry Kiddo, I'm not getting in the middle of _that."_ My dad laughed from the couch. She finally stopped tickling me, and I was able to catch my breath.

"Then what is my shade, Mommy?" I looked up at her with my big blue eyes. Smiling, she got up and lifted me up, positioning me against her hip as she walked down the hallway and into her gigantic bathroom where I had snuck in and taken the lipstick from. I was never allowed in here.

"Well, definitely not _peach."_ She said the word with such disgust that I giggled. "You're more radiant than that plain color." She placed me sitting on top of the counter. I watched as she started filing through her bag of make up and started pulling things out and applying them, things that I to come learned were eye liner, eye shadow, mascara, blush…oh, the many types of make-up were fascinating to me.

Finally, when she was done playing dress up with me, she pulled out a small, long, dark tube. It was black, and shiny, and everything good. Because that's what lipstick was. It was everything a girl ever wanted. At least, I did.

"You, my beautiful, darling daughter, are a deep red. Blood red." She said, before applying the lipstick.

I was a red.

"All red!" I giggled.

"All red." She agreed, smiling.

-

I stared down at the tube of lip stick in my shaking hand. That was the best memory I had of my child hood. But it was tainted. It was tainted by the future, of what had corrupted it and turned that lipstick from the joy of my child hood to my worst nightmare...

-

I was eleven. I was sitting in my room, reading a magazine, when my mom walked into the room. My father had left a couple of days ago, and she had been in such a depressed state that she had barely left her room. You can say I was pretty shocked to see her walking into my room. But the look on her face was what was disturbing. It was worse than the heartbroken look she had held since he left. It was void of all emotion, like she was lifeless. For one of the first times, ever, she wasn't wearing any make-up. She was wearing sweatpants. Her hair was in a sloppy pony tail. I sat up straight and asked, "What's wrong?" but in my heart, I knew the real question was, _what's right?_

"Wanna play dress up, honey?" she asked in a tiny voice, and I immediately started jumping up and down in my spot. I always loved playing dress up with my mom. It was an annual thing we did for bonding. But she didn't seem as happy this time.

"Sure, Mom!" I jumped out of my bed and ran into her large bathroom. She followed after and I jumped up on the counter, and closed my eyes as she started applying make-up, and I relaxed into her soft, comforting touch as she gently, slowly, glided the brush through my hair. I had a deep pit in my stomach at the thought of her behavior, but I knew in the end, it would all be okay, because I felt safe with my mom. She was the strongest person I knew. She was my rock. She protected me from the bad. She was all I had left.

"Baby, you know I love you, right?" she whispered as she continued to glide the brush through my golden curls.

"Of course, Mommy!" I said, using the name I use to call her when I was little. She didn't react how she usually would. She didn't smile. She didn't laugh. If anything, her expression grew sadder.

Last but not least, she took out the shiny, black tube of lipstick, and twisted the bottom until a perfect stick of red appeared. I puckered my lips and she lightly applied it. I smacked my lips together, and repeated what we always said.

"All Red!"

But this time, my mother did not smile. She did not laugh. She did not reply, 'All Red'. Instead, she turned around and grabbed a bag, pulling out some fancy looking clothes.

"Here, Baby, put these on." They were pretty looking clothes. In complete awe and sadness, I took the clothes and quickly put them on. Before I could so much as twirl around, she grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me out of the house, and to the car. She sat me in the passenger seat and got in the driver's side, and pulled away from our house.

"Where are we going, Mommy?" I continued to use the nickname, hoping to finally get a smile out of her. But with each repeating of it her face grew more and more sour.

"We're going somewhere fun, honey." Was all she said, in a dead voice.

Finally, we pulled up to an old, trashy looking house.

She got out of her seat and came around to my side, pulling me out and holding me by my hand as we walked towards the house, my golden curls bouncing. I gripped her hand tighter as a sense of fear swelled in me. I was scared.

Upon reaching the door step, the front door opened and a man came out, he looked to be in his late 30's. He was large and muscle-y, and he looked at me with a strange look in his eyes. He waited expectantly. My mom bent down in front of me, looking me in the eye.

"Honey, you're going to go with the nice man, okay? Do as he says. I'll be back later, baby." Was all she said, before she handed me over to the man, and walked away, and as she walked away, my real mother walked away forever, and came back a drug addict.

The man pulled on my hand and yanked me inside, and pressed me against the wall.

"What are you doing?!" I screamed. He didn't answer, only pressed against me harder, and started ripping my clothes off. "No! STOP! PLEASE STOP!!" I screamed as he began hurting me. I was scared. I was alone. My mother had left me, my rock, my savior, just gave me up. She gave up on me. My mother sold me.

The shiny, black tube of lipstick no longer looked so beautiful.


	19. Trailer 2 & PREVIEW

Second Trailer!

I made another trailer because I wanted to use actual....like....moving pictures. I believe VIDEO is the term they use. Bwahaha. Although you should wait for the video to process before you press play. And please comment, I spent my entire Saturday working on it for you guys!

Link(take out the spaces): http://www . youtube . com/watch?v=t2TJY3w_KG4

PREVIEW

Edward's POV:

There are some things in life that you get a bad feeling about. You never know why, but you just get a bad feeling. Whether it was about how your day was going to be, how you did on a test, whether or not someone likes you, or even if you think some person looks out of the ordinary and you have the feeling that you should cross to the other side of the street instead of walking by them.

This was one of those times.

I didn't like this boy at all. Jacob Black was one boy that I got a bad feeling about. Whether it was the fact that he, of all people, had snagged Bella's heart, or the defensive, crazily-protective look in his eye that claimed her. I couldn't take my eyes away from the boy standing before me. And as I watched as he turned, pulling Bella out the door, she looked back at me with a blank expression.

I knew that something was wrong.


	20. Someone to Notice

**Disclaimer:**

***pelting baby bunny in kisses*  
Mom: that's cruel what you're doing to that rabbit.  
Me: no it's not! And if he didn't like it he'd bite me or something....  
*walks off carrying rabbit*  
Me: OWW! HE BIIIT MEEEEHH!**

**Motto: I don't own Twilight...and stop kissing the bunny when it looks mad...**

Chapter 14: Someone to Notice

Edward's POV:

There are some things in life that you get a bad feeling about. You never know why, but you just get a bad feeling. Whether it was about how your day was going to be, how you did on a test, whether or not someone likes you, or even if you think some person looks out of the ordinary and you have the feeling that you should cross to the other side of the street instead of walking by them.

This was one of those times.

I didn't like this boy at all. Jacob Black was one boy that I got a bad feeling about. Whether it was the fact that he, of all people, had snagged Bella's heart, or the defensive, crazily-protective look in his eye that claimed her. I couldn't take my eyes away from the boy standing before me. And as I watched as he turned, pulling Bella out the door, she looked back at me with a blank expression.

I knew that something was wrong.

-

Bella hadn't returned that night. She hadn't returned in the morning, either.

"Not now, Tanya." I muttered to the beautiful strawberry blonde who was crushing her body against my side as we sat at our table in the cafeteria. "I want to hear about the game." She sighed and backed off a bit, putting her elbow on the table and laying her chin on her hand, looking around irritated.

But I really wasn't paying attention to what Derek was telling me about the football game. He could have told me that Owens sprouted wings and a horn and flew across the field, effectively scoring the best touchdown of his life, and I would have nodded and agreed with him, saying "Yea, that was the best part."

If I was being honest with myself, I was looking for Bella.

I was rather irritated with the idea that she had spent the night at his place, probably all snuggled up in his bed with him, kissing each other, having sex...

I sat up straight in my seat, my frustration flaring. And as I quickly raked over the cafeteria, I found that she wasn't there, either. I was only concerned because of that Jacob guy. He was a creep. But why was I concerned for Bella, if I hated her?

I would be concerned for anyone who was with that guy. It wasn't just Bella…right? I looked around the cafeteria again. People were talking animatedly with each other, completely unaware that a murder may have taken place. Completely unaware of the fact that the girl was missing. But why should they notice? I hadn't even noticed that she existed until two days ago. If she was hurt or killed, no one would ever notice.

She had no one to notice.

Bella didn't show up to lunch. She didn't show up to sixth period either.

There was no trace of Bella Swan throughout the entire town.

-

I left school early. I had finished my Spanish test quickly and handed it to the teacher, and she let me go. These teachers always gave me what I wanted. I could have done a lot of things with my free time—called some girls, get a lil' party together, go to a club in Port Angeles. The list goes on and on with the possibilities of girls. But instead, I surprised myself by driving around town with only one girl on my mind.

I drove by the grocery store, the theatre, the gas station, the park, the forest, I drove by shops—there was no sign of the beautiful girl that was missing. I didn't know if I was making a big deal out of nothing, or if something serious had gone down. For all I knew she could be in a ditch in another city by now. Or she could either be at his house....in his bed...

I pulled into the driveway of the house. School still wasn't out yet, so I was the first person home. Carlisle was at work, but when I walked in the house, the warm smell of sweet cookies hit me as I found Esme busying herself in the kitchen. She really was a great mother. I never gave her enough credit.

The house was pretty quiet. The only noise I could hear were Esme's occasional footsteps and the light bangs of metal pans. I knew she wouldn't be here, but I couldn't kill that tiny speck of hope.

Hope? Hope for what?

Hope that she wasn't in his bed. Sighing, I walked up the stairs, my hand dragging along the shiny, smooth polished wood of the railing. What was I supposed to do? She wasn't business. She wasn't my problem. She was someone else's. What the hell was I doing prying into her business.....her safety?

Just the other day we were engaged in a fight, her strangling me from behind as I took out Jasper. I had no right to comment on her safety. Besides, it's not like Jacob is going to hurt her. Right?

As I walked down the hallway of the third floor, I past by her room. I found my footsteps hesitating as I passed, until I they came to a stop. I looked at her closed door. It was quiet. She couldn't possibly be behind that thin piece of wood, could she? My hand reached out slowly, and knocked on the door. It was silent. What if she was with him? What if she was passed out somewhere? What if she was dead? What if she was _murdered?_

"Come in."

I blinked in surprise. Her voice was quiet and raspy, maybe even a little depressing. Slowly, I turned the door handle and walked inside the room, closing the door behind me. There were a few things different about the room. In the corner of the room, off to the side, sat a guitar on a stand. Although, I couldn't see the guitar. It had a white sheet over it, as if it hadn't been played for years. There was also books laying around the room, and a few sketch pads.

Bella wasn't looking at me.

She was laying on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest, staring out the glass wall window. She wore a sweatshirt and sweatpants, and she looked kinda cute with the big hood down as her deep brown disheveled locks spilled out of the neckline. She didn't say anything to me, and her face was turned away. But from what I could see of part of that face, she looked exhausted. I just stood in the doorway awkwardly, taking in the fact that she was, indeed, alright, and not at his house. I looked around the room for a conversation starter. I could, perhaps, ask about the guitar. The poor thing was covered and was of no use if it wasn't being played. But fait picked it out for me as I looked at my feet, and picked up the book laying on the ground.

"Romeo & Juliet?" I stated, smirking.

"Do you have a problem with that book?" she not really asked, but stated slowly with an empty, dead, uncaring voice. I cringed. It was a stark contrast in comparison to her usually defensive, determined, passionate remarks.

"Just the fact that he'll risk his life over a girl." I said, disgusted over the notion. No girl is worth that.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she snapped, breaking through her mask of blankness. But she still didn't look at me.

"Well, honestly, there are tons of girls in the world. He can just go find a new one. But no, he has to go and _off_ himself." I commented. I opened my mouth to add more, but then a thought popped to the forefront of my mind, and I changed my sentence. "You don't really believe things like that happen, do you?"

She was quiet for a long time. I was starting to wonder if she heard my question. Finally, she answered, "No man in the world would be caring enough to save the girl they love." She whispered. My body tensed. She was taking my opinion and turning it on me. But the conversation seemed to spike familiarity. Not long ago I was contemplating the fact that she had no one to ever save her. It looks like I may just be right.

"It sounds like we're speaking more on the terms of damsel in distress." I commented, leaning against the wall and crossing my arms. She still wasn't looking at me. I wondered idle what was so interesting out the window.

"What if the damsel was risking her life to save the Prince's? Would he rescue her then?" she shot back. I mulled this over for a moment....I didn't have an answer. Besides, it wasn't my question to answer.

"How was the party?" I asked her. Her face scrunched up in a grimace and then disappeared, so quickly that I might have imagined it.

"Um, it was....um, good." She answered, scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Why didn't you return?" I asked lightly, throwing the lasso onto an invisible target. I straightened up from my leaning position against the wall and walked towards her.

"Hangover." She answered. "Stayed at Jake's place." She said so quietly and with such intensity.

"I was....." I said, struggling for the right words as I sat on the edge of the bed. "....concerned."

"Why?" she asked. I could only see the left side of her face.

"I don't like that guy."

"WHAT, SO YOU DON'T LIKE THE ONLY PERSON WHO _CARES_ ABOUT ME?!?" she exploded, turning her face to look at me, and for the first time I saw the right side of her face. My eyes widened, and I was left speechless. She stared at me with pure fire burning in her eyes and her chest rising and falling with heavy, angry breath. She was now sitting cross legged on the bed in front of me. But I couldn't stop coming back to what had happened to her face.

A long, jagged line of blood ran from the corner of her forehead, down along her temple, and stopping at the beginning of her jaw line. It wasn't dry blood. The wound was large, deep, and blood ran down the side of her face like tears. It wasn't a wound that would heal on its own.

"Bella...your face, it's bleeding!" I said, standing up. Realization crossed her face before she looked away, hiding it.

"It's nothing. I was drunk this morning and walking through the forest to my car and tripped and fell on a rock." She said robotically.

"Come on, we need to take you to the emergency." I said, reaching for her arm, but she cringed away. My arm fell back to my side like I'd been shocked.

"No. No emergency rooms." She said quickly, panicky. I sighed. This girl was so stubborn, it was unbelievable.

"Fine. Carlisle will be home in a couple of minutes. He'll stitch it up." I said.

"It's just a scratch. It will be fine." She said, and muttered something under her breath that I couldn't quite catch. Blood was practically pouring down her face, and she says it's just a scratch?

"You're kidding, right?" I said, on the edge of rage. She was so stubborn! "That thing might have to have surgery!" I screamed, "Why are you so stubborn?!" I exploded.

She pulled her knees up to her chest, covering the back of her head with her hands. "Please don't scream, I'm sorry. Please," She begged brokenly. I backed away, feeling bad. I didn't mean to scream at her, but she needs help. I sighed, running out to the hallway and grabbing a towel from the bathroom. I ran back in and walked over to her. I reached out to put the towel against her head, but her she cringed away, and covered her head with her hands. Like I was about to hit her.

I took a step back. Did she really think I would do that? I was speechless. I was sort of hurt.

"Here." I said angrily, throwing the towel down next to her. "Put that to your head."

I walked towards the door, and with one last glance back, I walked out. Must be the hangover of a lifetime.

-

Emmett's POV:

Shouts and grunts echoed through the air as we collided head-on. Helmets collided with each other with an audible _clang!_ and hot, sweaty muscle crashed against my own. I stretched, reached, trying to escape his grasp as I ran backwards to throw the ball to the receiver—and he tackled me to the ground.

The high-pitched ring of the whistle made us all stop and stretch. Carter got off of me, and I, sore, picked myself up. I sighed, knowing what was coming next. This was how practice was lately.

"McCarty! Get over here!" Coach yelled from the sidelines. I put my hands on my hips, threw my head back and scrunched my eyes closed, letting out a breath. My practice jersey stuck to my sweaty chest and my pants where muddy. I grabbed my helmet off the ground and jogged over to where Coach was standing.

"Yea, Coach?"

"That's the third time this week," he spoke in a calm voice as he watched the other players on the field. The thing about Coach was that he didn't yell. He didn't scream. He didn't snap at you. But when he was mad he got calmer, quieter. It was worse. He wasn't looking at me. I searched for something to say, when finally, he turned to me. "What's up with you?"

"Sorry, Coach—I just, I don't know. I'll try harder."

"Trying isn't what's going to help." He stated sternly, and then looked back out at the other players. "You're on leave of the team for a couple weeks."

"What?" I asked, not entirely sure I heard him right.

"It's just until you get whatever it is that's bothering you straightened out—"

"You're kicking me off the team?"

"Temporary leave—"

"Who's replacing me?"

He didn't reply, but continued to stare out at where the players were practicing, while he flexed his jaw.

"Kramer." He muttered reluctantly.

"KRAMER?!?" I exploded. "He can barely throw a good toss to anyone! How can he replace me as quarterback!" everyone knew my hate for Kramer. He was the back-up quarterback, although he was never played. To put it lightly, he was a fruit cake. He was always disobeying Coach's orders, always changing the plays at the last second during the game. And he always ended up screwing up.

"He'll do a lot better than what you've been doing." Coach snapped. "Now get out of here, McCarty. Come talk to me in a couple of weeks."

I was shocked. It was like Coach had slapped me in the face, called me useless, and replaced me with Kramer all in one day. I turned around and walked off of the field angrily.

_What the hell am I gonna tell Pops? _

I thought as I threw the locker room door out of my way and headed down the rows of lockers. As I showered and dressed, I knew I had to try harder. I had to use more. I _needed_ to get back on the team. And there's only one way to do it.

**Today is my Birthday!**

**January 28****th****. I am officially 17……damn. I'm ancient O.O**

**It would be lovely if I got a review from all of you guys :)**


	21. bwahaha

READ BITCHES.

Haha, sorry, I don't mean that....I call my own friends bitches :) but anyways, I have a few bitchin' things to say.

NUMBER ONE. If you have noticed, the story "Things I hate in Twilight Fanfiction" is gone. Woa—WHAAAAT?!? GONE?!?! DID SHE SAY GONE?!?

Yup. Gone. Why? Because a freaking reader reported it for violating the terms of use, and they deleted it from my account. And the site gave me a "WARNING".

NUMBER TWO. Thank you everyone so much for the birthday wishes :] I was going to send everyone a preview of the next chapter, after I wrote something, but since then so much shit has happened, and it literally has been a roller coast. What on earth could happen to you that the rest of us don't have to deal with, you say? Well, here's part of the list...

-My dog died. Well, we had to put him down because of lung cancer. I've had him since I was six.(died two days before my birthday)  
-My grades went from A's to C's  
-My sister had a kid  
-I almost beat the shit out of a girl in class  
-I went to the LAST EVER Scary Kids Scaring Kids concert and started a mosh pit. I got punched in the face and got a black eye. A guy who was crowd surfing also fell on me and I blacked out for a second. I crowd surfed. The band got in a fight with security on stage and was cussing them out and the police showed up. I met the band and got a picture. I also got a date to the prom o.O  
-My mom got a new puppy this week. It shits in the house.  
-Me and my boyfriend got together, broke up, got together, broke up, and got together again.  
-We might have to sell our house  
-anddd I might have to sell some of my bunnies to my friends :(  
-I had my wisdom teeth removed (THANK GOD FOR ANESTHETIC AND VICCODIN!)  
-I had minor surgery on my fooooot.  
-I've had raging flu for the past two weeks. It's severe, we had to go to urgent care because my tonsils flared up.

Things have been good and bad, right now it's all border line. Sorry for this incredibly long rantish thingamajigger.

.......

AWKWARD TURTLE.

Okaayyy.....I'm writing a new chapter. Now. Hopefully. If I'm not a lazy ass.

OH WAIIIIT! WAIT!!

VOTE FOR ME!

if you ever thought my story Oops He Did It Again was funny or loved it I need you to help by VOTING FOR IT!! There's a forum dedicated to the Best Stories of 2009 Awards and they're in the process of voting. "Oops, he did it Again!" is up for a choice in BOTH categories, "Best Comical Moment" AND "Best Comedy"! I'm also nominated for Best Author So if you want this story to win those, go vote!! BE SURE TO READ THE INSTRUCTIONS. You have to vote for a 1st place(5 points) a 2nd(3 points) AND a 3rd place(1 point) otherwise your vote won't count. Here's the link(take out the spaces):

http://forum . fanfiction . net/forum/CuriosityKilled_The_Cat/69076/


	22. I'm back

Hey Fanfiction…..I'm back. I know it's been a year since I've written but you wouldn't believe what I've been through. I'm going to start writing everything again…but first, I owe it to myself, and you guys to write this one story and finish it before I continue any of my other stories. If you have ever liked any of my stories, please I beg you show me the respect to read this story. It's about me and what I've been through. It would mean the world to me.

Please Don't Hurt Me by: Jennifer Lynn Henderson. "Jen"

I was gonna start this off "I never meant to fall in love", but really, the truth is I meant to, but never thought I actually would.

And no, I don't mean the middle school teeny bopper "OHHH I LOOOVEE YOUUU" boyfriend girlfriend love, I mean the serious commitment, the bond of being in love. Something none of the books, none of the movies or plays or shows or stories have ever done justice.

Fuck I've doused myself up with drugs, hurt myself over and over, physically abused myself and other people… I've tried everything I can to forget this love. This love is so strong it shakes me, it tortures me, it won't ever let me forget, no matter how hard I try or what I do. This is a type of love you won't find everywhere, something that will never leave you. It was the best thing of my life to feel it. Now it's become the worst thing I'm trying to forget. It haunts me. Because of this I will never be the same, never walk through the world with the same head on my shoulders, I will never have hope of finding another.

This is my fucking story…what I've been through this past year, and what I'm trying to face to this day. It may not end well.


End file.
